


Come Here Baby Girl

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Stiles wears dresses, Transvestic fetishism, and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I’m a boy Scott. One hundred percent man. I just uh I just like jerking it while wearing girl’s clothes.” </p><p>“And begging for Daddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here Baby Girl

It was all because of a bright yellow dress. He’d been fine before it. 

A virgin. Yes.

Crushing hopelessly on his best friend. Yes. 

But he’d at least been in the normal level of pervertness that came with being a teenage boy. 

Then Lydia had worn that bright yellow dress to school. 

It had been a normal school day. Well as normal as school could get for a human constantly battling the supernatural. He’d been listening to Scott ramble on and on about something too focused on dreamily checking his friend out to pay much attention to what he was actually saying. But then Lydia had walked by, and though Stiles no longer had any sexual attraction to her he still found her as something interesting and pretty to look at. 

She was wearing a bright yellow dress with white lacy trimming. The material had looked soft and silky, skirt bouncing and swinging with each step she took. Stiles had wanted nothing more than to touch her right then and there. 

He’d gotten his wish later on at lunch when she sat next to him telling Kira about how her mom had forced her to wear the dress. How yellow wasn’t her color, but her mom wanted her to try wearing ‘happier’ colors. She hadn’t even noticed when Stiles casually swept his hand against the side of her skirt feeling the material slide against his hand. It wasn’t till he got home later that he realized he hadn’t wanted to touch Lydia at all. He’d just wanted to feel her dress.

The impact of the dress didn’t really hit him though until he’d had to go shopping for new pants a few days later. He was down to two good pairs after losing another pair on one of his many supernatural adventures. (There was only so many tears a pair of pants could sustain before being beyond use, and since neither he nor his father could sew he was forced to buy more.) 

He’d been walking towards the cheapest clothing store in the mall when a splash of bright yellow had caught his attention. He’d turned to see the bright yellow dress Lydia had worn in a store window.

A store he knew for a fact was way, way beyond his price range. 

He’d gone in anyway, walked right to were the yellow dress hung on the rack, and finally admired it up close. He ran his hands along the material and fiddled with the lace. He checked the price tag and felt strangely disappointed when it confirmed the dress was something he couldn’t afford.

It was then he realized exactly what he was doing and quickly looking around to see if anybody was watching him. Nobody was, but he still fled the store highly embarrassed and more eager than ever to get this dumb trip over with. He quickly made his way to the cheapest store straight to where he knew the jeans were kept, and picked out three new pairs in his size. He’d almost made it to the checkout when another dress had caught his attention. 

It was in the girls section displayed under a giant red sale sign. It was pretty, soft looking, similar to the yellow dress. It was mainly white though with water color like blue flowers printed on parts of it. He ran his fingers along the soft material trying to ignore how his dick twitched with interest. The waist band of the dress was elastic and stretchy, and the dress was cheap. Cheaper then he felt it should be worth, but completely within his price range. 

When the cashier asked if the dress was a gift for his girlfriend Stiles had quickly said yes.

____

Stiles had never been so thankful for his dad’s shitty work hours than when he’d gotten home to find the house empty. He’d quickly rushed upstairs to his room locking the door behind him. He checked the window next making sure the curtain was drawn before finally pulling out his new prize. 

It was just as soft and pretty as it had been in the store. He held it up to his body letting the fabric drape down against himself, the material swishing slightly at the bottom. 

It wasn’t enough though. 

He’d dropped the dress onto the bed than went about tearing off his other clothes. Shirt, socks, shoes, pants, everything but his boxers. He picked the dress back up, and almost felt wrong as he began to slip the material on over his head. The fabric so soft, pretty, reminding him of an innocence he didn’t have. The dress was a tight fit against his upper body, material pulled tight showing the outline of his nipples. He hurried over to his closet opening the door and staring at himself. 

He looked beautiful. (Well as beautiful as he felt a man in a dress could look.)

He’d never felt beautiful before. 

It was weird though seeing the bottom of his boxers sticking out from the bottom of the dress, so he quickly pulled those off. 

He swung his hips a bit watching the skirt swish, fabric brushing against his thighs and teasing at his dick. He did a quick spin watching the material fly up flashing the bottom of his pale ass bringing a giggle from his lips. He clutched at the bottom acting shy as he stepped closer to the mirror.

His dick was fully hard now pressing against the fabric and lifting it away from his thighs. The material felt good, silky smooth against his heated flesh, some starting to stick to his head as it became wet with pre. He sunk down to the floor on his knees watching himself as he gripped his length through the dress. Watched as he dirtied such an innocent looking fabric. He groaned, whined, and squirmed unable to stop. The material was almost too much as his dick grew overly sensitive from it. He couldn’t help but blow himself a kiss before cuming all over the dress’s soft interior. 

\---

To say he was confused about his newest obsession was an understatement. He didn’t know what had come over him or why he’d done what he’d did. In a fit of blind panic and embarrassment he’d ripped the dirtied dress off and shoved it to the back of his closet before quickly putting his other clothes back on. Feeling lost he turned to the internet in hope of figuring out exactly what had just happened. 

He searched online for hours reading through very personal blogs and asking himself a lot of personal question. 

He knew this wasn’t a gender thing. There was no doubt in his mind that he was anything but a boy. So maybe it was a sexual thing. 

After five minutes on Google he found his answers. 

Transvestic fetishism: a disorder where one derives sexual arousal from wearing clothes of the opposite sex.

Well then.

\---

Stiles stayed confused for the next week over that night. He had a word for what to call it. But he couldn’t quite understand why he liked it or why he kept feeling like he needed it. The pull to pull the soiled dress out of his closet was strong, but he ignored it and instead threw all his time into solving their newest supernatural problem. By the end of the week he was exhausted and frustrated. No longer having the will or really caring he finally pulled the soiled garment from his closet, and stared at it. 

He did more research that night. Studied and looked into a world he’d never imagined before. By the end of the night he was satisfied and no longer felt wrong and confused.

There was nothing wrong with him. He just liked to get off while wearing women’s clothes. 

Nothing wrong about that.

He grew bolder in his purchases after that. He bought a black short skirt that made him look like a hooker and a matching tight top. He bought cheap non-waterproof makeup that he would paint on heavily, but wipe off with ease in case he was needed somewhere else. He bought a pair of long lace up black boots after growing jealous of a pair Kira owned. He debated on buying a bra but decided not to. He liked the way the outfits he wore fit tightly against his chest, rubbing and outlining his perked up nipples.

His favorite purchases were the panties though. 

He made sure to buy silky pairs that rubbed against his dick just right, the edges of lace leaving indents against his skin. They made him feel sexy and dirty at the same time. He started with just wearing them at home, but after accidently wearing a pair to a pack meeting they became an everyday thing. They felt smooth and soft against his skin, so much better than any pair of boxers. As long as no one noticed the bit of lace peeking out over the top of his pants he figured he was good.

Though part of him wished Scott would notice.

His final purchase was a long purple vibrator that he liked to fuck himself on while staring at himself in the mirror blowing kisses at the glass. His face coated in cheap makeup that made him look like a hooker. He’d whisper things to himself, call himself a dirty girl and beg daddy for more.

The only guilt he felt was over the fact he always imagined Scott being the one fucking him. Calling him dirty obscene names and alternating between shouting “Scotty” and “Daddy when he came. 

\---

“Daddy please.” 

Stiles was begging lost in his own mind before the mirror. His face was painted up and he was back in the white dress with blue flowers. He’d put the black boots on adding a bit of edge to the outfit and a pair of lacy white panties that made him feel like a young school girl.

A young dirty school girl ready for daddy to be deflowered. 

He was lying on the floor petting himself through the panties. He was panting, eyes shut, and dick growing hard and sensitive against the lacy fabric. He was so lost in his own fantasy begging daddy for more and to “stop teasing Scotty” that he never noticed the door opening. Never heard the gasp. Never noticed his best friend standing in the doorway watching him until he was opening his eyes to find the vibrator. 

Making eye contact with the perfect creature that was Scott McCall while he had a finger shoved up his own ass was a rather unwelcome wake up call. He pulled his finger out quick sitting up quickly onto his knees trying to fix himself to looking somewhat presentable. 

“Hey Scott.” 

(Nailed it.)

Scott blinked at him confused, mouth opened wide in surprise, face flushed. Stiles felt himself squirming losing the bit of self-esteem he managed to build up and looked down at the floor body starting to shake slightly. 

Scott not only now knew his dirtiest secret but had gotten a pretty good show of it too. He felt tears beginning to slip down his cheeks, shitty make-up running along with them. Scott knew. He knew how much of a dirty pervert he was, he’d seen everything. 

He was going to lose his best friend over a stupid fetish.

He felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder.

“Guess I should have knocked huh?” He looked up trying to wipe away the tears and just managing to smear the globs of make up on his face. Scott was smiling. It was soft and gentle as though he was talking to a tiny scared animal. No hint of disgust or revolt on his face. Stiles felt himself let out a laugh. 

“You find your best friend jerking it in a dress and all you have to say is that you should have knocked? Aren’t you disgusted?” Scott shrugged taking his hand off Stiles’s shoulder. 

“Not really. I mean I’m a little surprised, but everybody has their own thing I guess. It’s just,” Scott paused looking uncertain how to go on before kneeling down next to Stiles. “Are you more comfortable like this? Like is there something we need to talk about?” Stiles flushed finally understanding what Scott was asking.

“No, I’m a boy Scott. One hundred percent man. I just uh I just like jerking it while wearing girl’s clothes.” 

“And begging for Daddy?”

Stiles felt himself blush more. 

“Yea and stuff like that.” Scott nodded. 

“Alright.” 

“You’re not freaked out?”

“I mean it’s like I said. I’m surprised, but everybody has their own thing.” Scott stood up his own cheeks slightly red as he tried to keep from staring at his friend. “You might want to uh change though. Derek’s calling a pack meeting soon over those recent disappearances.” 

“Right.” Stiles stood with the help his best friend. His makeup was smeared beyond help and his cheeks were tear stained. Scott continued to smile reaching up to wipe away some of the goop. 

“I’ll be waiting for you downstairs alright dude?” Stiles nodded. 

“Yea uh I’ll be right there.” Scott nodded back and turned walking towards the door. He paused though as he reached the doorway. 

“Hey uh Stiles.”

“Yea?”

“You look really pretty.” 

\---

Stiles expected things to be awkward between Scott and him after that night. It wasn’t everyday your best friend caught you fucking yourself in a dress. He expected Scott to ignore him, maybe even never look him in the eyes again. Of course Scott had been super cool about it when he’d found Stiles in the dress, but Stiles had chalked that up to some form of shock. 

Strangely enough things hadn’t gotten awkward at all. The only thing that seemed to have change was that Scott seemed to be staring at him more. 

Scott seemed to be checking him out.

He’d caught Scott a few times watching. His friends face turning red whenever they made eye contact or seeing Scott squirm slightly whenever he bent over to pick something up off the floor. He debated on making a move, but the fear that this was all just a figment of his desperate imagination kept him from doing so. 

Currently the two boys were seated on Stiles’s bed studying for their next econ exam. Scott had seemed oddly nervous throughout the past couple of hours they’d been together, constantly glancing at Stiles, and not seeming to be paying much attention. 

Stiles honestly was starting to get tired of repeating himself. 

“Scott this is like the twentieth time I’ve had to repeat myself today. What’s up with you?” Scott flushed slightly scratching nervously at his cheek.

“Sorry dude I guess I just got a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?” 

Scott seemed uncertain for a few seconds before sighing and reaching down to grab his backpack. He dug around for a bit before pulling put a bright glittery pink box and handing it over.

“What’s this?”

Scott looked away. “Just open it.”

Stiles gave him a strange look before pulling off the lid. Inside was a pair of lacy panties. They were light pink with white lace around the edges. The word ‘Princess’ was written in dark pink across the butt. 

“Scott… you… what?”

“I was hoping you could wear them for me. That is uh, if you want too.” Stiles felt his own face flush, cheeks turning bright red at he stared at his friend in shock.

“You want me to wear panties for you?” 

Scott took a shaky breath finally growing brave enough to look back at Stiles. He smiled shakily. 

“Yea I uh, well please don’t be embarrassed and I hope I’m not reading this wrong, but uh that day I uh caught you in that dress I swear I heard you say my name.”

“Y-you heard that?” 

Scott nodded growing bolder as he shifted closer.

“Yea. I was almost afraid that I had imagined it, but then you seemed to be teasing me all the time. You’re a klutz Stiles, but even you don’t drop your stuff as much as you’ve been doing this past week. Bending over and wiggling your ass right in my face. Seeing that lace sticking out every damn time and unable to touch.” Scott was closer now their faces almost touching, his voice growing husky as he spoke. 

“I never expected you to be such a damn tease Stiles.” Stiles shivered, breath coming out in soft pants. 

“Guess I’m just full of surprises huh Scotty.” 

The kiss was a bit rough but not unwelcome. Scott tugged him close dominating the kiss as he slipped his tongue into Stiles’s mouth. It was filled with hunger and need, years of sexual tension. Their teeth clashed awkwardly and neither seemed to know just were to put their hands, but it was perfect. 

It was them. 

Scott pulled Stiles into his lap as he ran his hands over his friend’s body, Stiles buried his fingers into Scott’s hair. They fell over on the bed causing notes to fly everywhere though neither seemed to notice. Hands roamed and groped grabbing at places they’d always wanted but had considered banned, and soft moans slipped from each of their lips. 

Stiles was the first to pull way panting heavily as he sat up on top of Scott.

“I should probably get dressed before we get too far. Do you want me to wear anything else or just the panties?” Stiles waved the panties for enfaces as he climbed off.

“The dress you were wearing when I caught you.” Scott’s sat up running a finger against Stiles’s arm. “Could you wear that dress for me.” 

Stiles nodded excited making his way quickly to the closet. 

“Of course. Uh,” he glanced back at Scott uncertain. “Shut your eyes.” Scott nodded and did as he was asked. Stiles turned back to the closet peeling off his clothes and replacing them with the princess panties and his favorite dress. Debating with himself he glanced back at Scott before putting on a light amount of makeup. It made his features seems softer, his eyes pop. He completed the outfit with a pair of white knee high socks. He blew himself a kiss in the mirror before turning back to Scott. He tugged lightly at the skirt uncertain looking shy.

“You can open your eyes now Daddy.” He winced not meaning to call Scott Daddy. Scott didn’t seem to mind though. He smiled wide as he opened his eyes looking at Stiles with interest as he took in the entire get up.

“You put on makeup. It looks nice.” He gestured Stiles to him. “Come here Baby Girl, Daddy wants to get a closer look.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more of this... I do... I just can't figure out how... smut is hard
> 
> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
